The Flying height On Demand (FOD) protrusion deforms an air bearing surface, which changes air bearing pressure and the slider flying attitude. While this is generally known, knowing what to optimize is not. A performance metric is needed which can be used to optimize air bearing surfaces and FOD protrusion of these air bearing surfaces.